


Goodbye

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Tony and Bucky both learn the truth about Howard and Maria Stark, and Bucky makes a decision in the end.Prompt: “My love is poison. You need to stay away.”Requested bywinterironshieldstanon tumblr!





	Goodbye

It hurt to see after he learned the truth. Bucky would have told him sooner if he had remembered it, but he was made to watch himself kill them, and Tony was increasingly distant towards him ever since.

Bucky understood it well. Who would want to be near their parents’ murderer? The love-filled days they had shared up to that point were merely memories now of a life they could never return to. It didn’t matter that Bucky missed holding him at night, missed whispering in his ear, laughing with him, kissing him… All of it was gone after Zemo showed the footage.

He would need to accept that this was the way things were going to be from now on. Tony avoided being alone with him at all costs, only speaking to him when he needed to. It hurt so much, but…

“Are you going somewhere?” he heard Tony ask as he made a final check of his gear.

“Yeah,” Bucky murmured in reply. “Mission.”

“No it isn’t. I would know if it was a mission, and this isn’t.”

“It is.”

Tony folded his arms and looked away. “Will you come back?”

“No.” He watched as his former lover tensed. “It’s best if I don’t.”

“Why is _ that _ best?” he was questioned. “You can’t just abandon us, can’t just abandon _ me_!”

“You won’t even look at me as you say that.”

Brown eyes forced themselves up at him. “I still love you.”

“No, Tony. My love is poison to you now. You need to stay away from me.”

“What I _ need _ is for you to come back to me, to - to _ us_.”

A heavy sigh left Bucky exhausted as he stared at him. “You don’t want me around. You avoid me, Tony. I broke us.”

“But it wasn’t… you weren’t -”

Tony flinched when Bucky simply reached a hand toward him to prove his point. “You don’t want me anymore.”

“Bucky, please don’t leave. Please don’t leave.”

“I have to.” He took a small step away. “Take care of yourself, Tony.”

“Bucky!”

But Bucky had turned and left him. Tony never moved to follow, his body refusing as his vision began to blur with tears and his body trembled with shaky breaths. “Bucky…”


End file.
